The Road to Phandalin
Session 1: 12 August 2018 1st Day of Autumnrise, 1422: On a warm, early-autumn night, Peren Goldfinger walked into the Giant Toe Inn in the small port town of Oldstone, intent on gaining work with someone known as Gundren Rockseeker. After passing some unspoken test, Gundren, his brother Tharden, and their human companion Sildar Hallwinter agreed to hire him to transport goods to Phandalin at an agreed rate of 30 gold. Shortly thereafter, Grilmus entered the tavern, also searching for Gundren who was a childhood friend of his. They were reunited, Gundren implored Grilmus to assist him on a 'big' discovery, and then they celebrated late into the night with copious amounts of ale. ''(2nd AR): ''The following morning, while loading the cart, they met an older woman who introduced herself as Ruth. She claimed to be looking for Gundren, and without giving Peren or Grilmus much choice in the matter attached herself to the caravan as they prepared to make for Phandalin. On the way out of the gate, a local guard warned them of dangers lurking beyond the town walls, noting that another settlement in the valley had recently been raided and destroyed by orcs. Nonetheless, the newly formed party continued onward, crossing the Adena River at midday, and heading south east down the High Road. Shortly before nightfall, they came across a lone traveller, a dark elf, who introduced herslef as Bird. Peren, having grown up hearing stories of the Drows violent nature, was initially apprehensive about travelling with her. However, as they were travelling in the same direction they all decided it would be safer to go together. They spent the night camped beneath a sprawling oak tree at the crossroads of the High Road and the Widows Track, sharing the evening with a travelling band of musicians. ''(3rd AR): ''The next morning, under a looming grey sky, they set off north; the terrain around them soon becoming rugged and increasingly difficult to traverse. The party soon found their path blocked by what appeared to be two dead horses in the distance. A brief inspection revealed this to be the site of an ambush, although the assailants were nowhere to be seen. They moved forwards cautiously, but were caught by surpirse as four black feathered arrows shot from the tree line, one striking Ruth, and another Grilmus. The party launched into action, quickly disposing of their attackers. Nimble evasive manouvers by Peren, combined with a well placed shot from Bird's crossbow took down the last of them. Now that the party were closer, they were able to discern that the horses were those of Gundren Rockseeker and Sildar Hallwinter. Tracks heading west into the woods indicated that the two men had been captured and dragged away. After a brief discussion, during which Birds misgivings were allayed by a sense of 'safety in numbers', they decided to track down the source of the ambush in the hopes of saving Gundren and Sildar. The tracks took them deep into the woods. A couple of traps briefly slowed them down, but soon enough they found themselves at the mouth of a dank cave. After a brief rest, they pushed on. Grilmus made short work of two sentries that had been posted in a hidden blind near the entrance, following which Ruth and Bird made their way into the cave proper. They slipped past a room of chained, snarling wolves, and began making their way deeper into the system. Birds keen eyes caught sight of another sentry standing on a rickety bridge in the shadows of the ceiling. Her shot was well placed, but unfortunately the goblin managed to scramble away to warn his companions of the invaders. A sudden wall of water rushed down the passage. Bird, Grilmus and Peren managed to jump out of the way, but Ruth was caught off guard and was swept out of the cave. Bird, having managed to scramble up the cave wall, made it onto the bridge, once again coming face to face with the goblin sentry. The creature escaped again, and another wall of water came rushing through the cavern. Grilmus, now close to the bridge, avoided the worst of it but Peren was caught and, like Ruth, swept out of the cave. The party now split, Grilmus and Bird pressed on soon finding themselves in a desperate fight against four more goblins. Simultaneously, Ruth and Peren attempted to make their way back into the cave, but as they passed the wolves, the chains broke and the wolves launched themsleves at the intruders, knocking Ruth to the ground. Grilmus charged the three goblin archers while Bird engaged the one she had initially shot, trading numerous blows before she was able to take it down. Ruth and Peren struggled against the wolves in the rushing waters of the cave stream, managing to take two down in quick succession, but the last managed to clamp its jaws over Ruths neck tearing her jugular. Grilmus, with a mighty swing of his warhammer, took out two of the three remaining goblins before himself falling to the wicked blade of the last. The goblins victory was shortlived though, as Birds bolt brained it straight through the temple. Peren hastily attempted to bandage Ruths wounds as her life began slipping away, the water tumbling down around them. Likewise, Bird quickly tended to Grilmus's wounds, managing to stabilise him. Ruth was not so lucky. As her lifeblood was washed away in the bloodied waters of the cave stream, her life left her, and Peren was left, still desperately trying to stem the bleeding, holding her in his arms, the darkness and hopelessness pressing in around him...